


saturday morning

by reddie_enthusiast



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, idk sex is mentioned, short and sweet, they are 17-18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_enthusiast/pseuds/reddie_enthusiast
Summary: eddie and richie love waking up together :,^)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	saturday morning

There was nothing Eddie loved more than waking up next to Richie. To be able to look at his sun-spotted skin, tracing a finger across them lightly as he slept soundly and then wake him up by peppering kisses all over them is something out of Eddie’s dreams. Today, sunlight streamed in from the gap in Eddie’s curtains, painting itself over Richie’s features and making him look even more dreamy. It was probably weird of Eddie to stare at him every morning after he slept over, but he relished in the fact that he was able to do it without shame.

Eddie leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Richie’s nose and then looking back to see if he would stir. When he didn’t, Eddie upped his assault, leaving kisses all over his face. Richie didn’t really wake up until Eddie went down to his neck and the top of Richie’s bare chest. Eddie heard him laugh quietly and then felt Richie’s hands creep around him, the heat from his arms a comfort on their own.

Richie placed his own kiss to Eddie’s sleep-mussed hair and Eddie felt him smile against it as he buried his nose in it. His voice was muffled when he said, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Managing to push himself even closer to Richie, Eddie replied softly, “Morning, Rich.”

They laid close together, Eddie pretty much on top of Richie, slowly waking up more. It was a Saturday, but Sonia would wake up soon and they both knew Richie would have to leave before she did. After a few minutes had passed, Richie unravelled his hands from around Eddie’s waist, cautiously rolling Eddie off of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him. His pants were strewn across the room, and Richie groaned when he saw he had to get up to grab them.

Once Richie got up, Eddie saw his shirt at the end of the bed. He glanced between the shirt and Richie, who was facing away from Eddie trying to see if his shirt was over by his pants while hopping into them. Eddie made the split-second decision to grab the soft material, shoving it behind his pillows and then crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to look nonchalant. Richie turned, scratching the top of his head and looking around on the floor before seeing Eddie’s stiff posture. His left eyebrow quirked up and he smirked.

“Spaghetti? Have you seen my shirt?”

“That’s not my name,” Eddie looked away from Richie up at the corner of his room, knowing he wasn’t able to lie to Richie but not wanting his boyfriend to leave.

Richie laughed and then jumped back onto the bed, laying down on top of the blankets next to Eddie. He grinned up from his spot below Eddie, who was still averting his eyes.

“I can’t leave without a shirt! What would the neighbours think? My affair with your mother is supposed to be a secret!”

Eddie glanced towards Richie out of the corner of his eye, puffing his cheeks up with air, still trying to look innocent, “I guess you’ll just have to stay here then.”

“Hmm, how ever shall I pass the time?” he had a very suspicious grin on his face and Eddie didn’t notice his fingers creeping towards Eddie’s middle.

It was too late for Eddie to try and stop Richie when he started tickling Eddie’s bare body, causing him to shriek. He slapped his hands over his mouth so his mother wouldn’t wake up sooner than usual. Eddie used one hand to try and push Richie away.

Richie had adoration in his eyes, “Do you yield?”

Eddie didn’t answer, instead still trying to push Richie’s hands away. Richie trailed his hand up Eddie’s side lightly, making him shiver before tickling his neck. Eddie cricked his neck down, trying to stop Richie. He was smiling widely, full of love.

“Okay! I yield! Stop!” he pulled Richie’s shirt out from behind the pillow. “Here’s your shirt. I just don’t want you to leave.” Eddie pushed his bottom lip out.

“Awe, Eds, do you really love me that much?”

Eddie looked down, blushing and mumbling. Richie lifted his chin with one finger, “I didn’t catch that, Spaghetti Head.”

“I said I’m going to miss you if you leave.”

Richie smiled again and leaned down to give Eddie a light kiss, “I’ll be back in an hour. Don’t worry, in a couple of months I won’t have to leave in the morning and then we can have sweet morning sex when you wake up with morning wood!”

Eddie’s jaw dropped in surprise, “That was one time, Richie! You’ve woken up hard more times than I have.”

Richie pulled his shirt on, “That’s because you’re irresistible, my love. Now I have to go. I. Love. You,” he accentuated each word with a kiss to Eddie’s face and then finally to his lips.

“I love you too, Chee. I’ll see you soon. I’m expecting an out of this world date day though.”

It was true that Richie would be back in an hour to pick him up and take him out, but as Richie climbed out the window, Eddie couldn’t help the pang of sadness he felt in his chest while watching him leave. Just as Richie had left Eddie’s room, he heard his mother walk up to his door, coming to wake him up for the day. Eddie sighed and got dressed in a different sweater of Richie’s that he had stolen from his closet, relishing in the scent of him before going downstairs for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ive barely written anything for ups and downs but i managed to pull this out of my ass in fifteen minutes so enjoi


End file.
